Summer Madness
by Sakura Kinomoto7
Summary: Sakura has finals for her school?! Then she and the everyone else is out for summer holiday...but what happens when evil returns to Tomoeda? Summer plans become different and life is changed!! S+S E+T!!! Raiting will go up later! please R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kero: *Raises paw in air * HAI!! SAKURA ISNT HERE THIS TIME!!!…..so here goes!!! Sakura doesn't own CCS!!!  
  
Sakura: *walks in and hits kero * not here huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
{It will get better I promise…..please review!!!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer Madness:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sitting in front of her mirror a fifteen year old girl named Sakura Kinomoto stared back at her reflection. She had long auburn hair that reached her middle back and looked alto like her best friend Tomoyo's hair. Her sparkling emerald green eyes danced merrily in the sunlight as she got ready for school in her blue and white uniform.  
  
"KAIJUU!!! BREAKFASTS READY!!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!!" her oniichan shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Toya-kun!!!' his farther said looking rather annoyed 'That's not what I meant when I told you to tell Sakura-san that breakfast was ready!!!"  
  
"Gomen ne Otousan!" he retorted.  
  
Sakura had just turned the door knob and was about to leave when a small yellow stuffed animal flew out of a gore near by.  
  
"Will you bring me some breakfast?" It asked.  
  
"Only if your good!" she replied as she shut her door.  
  
Running down the stars she bounded down to the kitchen and kissed her father good morning. "Morning Otousan!!" She said smiling.  
  
"Morning Sakura-san!" he replied.  
  
"Oh look its Kaijuu….finally awake I see!"  
  
She walked over to her oniichan and stomped on his foot before stating that she was not a kaijuu and started to eat her meal. After she was done she ran up stairs to feed the small yellow beast and then ran outside to meet her friends who were no dough patiently waiting for her.  
  
"Morning Minna!!" she said happily when her friends came into view.  
  
One was a medium heigth girl with a grewish purple hair color and amethyst eyes. The others were to tall boys, one had messy chestnut colored hair and amber eyes, and the other had dark blue hair, blue eyes and glasses.  
  
"Morning Sakura!" they all said in unison as they started to walk toward the school.  
  
Suddenly the auburn haired girl stopped in her tracks and looked around.  
  
"Whats wrong Sakura?" The amethyst eyed girl asked.  
  
"Oh its nothing!" She reassured. ^Or was it…I could have sworn I sensed something powerful, but I guess I was just being paranoid again!^ She thought to herself. (oh and the void card never happened…..Sakura still has the blank card but she doesn't know Syaoran loves her k?)  
  
With that She dismissed what she had sensed and walked toward the school with her friends. But something was there….something was watching her……and it was something powerful to!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffy!!!…Gomen ne!! but I need to get you to read more some how don't I? Well please please PLEASE Review review REVIEW!!!!! The next chapter will be up soon…if I can get some reviews that is….  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	2. Eternal Torture

Kero: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Sakura: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!  
  
Kero: just thinking..  
  
Sakura: About what?!  
  
Kero: What your face would look like when I did this..SakuradoesntownCardcaptorSakura!!!(Sakura doesn't own Cardcapor sakura) *goes back to laughing*  
  
Sakura: *hits kero with the book she had in her hand* not so funny now is it?!  
  
Kero: @.@  
  
  
  
  
  
{This is a spin off of what im doing this summer..of couse its with A LOT of stuff added in also!!! Except its CCS!!!!!! Yay.so if I don't update for a while its because nothing exciting is going on!!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer madness Ch. 1:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eternal torture ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Sighing I looked down at my review for my maths final. ^hoeee..why me?! Why did maths have to be my first final?!^ I thought sadly.  
  
"KINOMOTO-SAN!!!! I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO NUMBER 7?" the sensei Masamori yelled.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE?!" I yelled as I jumped out of my desk.  
  
"Arigato Kinomoto-san for deciding to join the rest of your class!"  
  
"I...that is...errr...ummmmm.."  
  
*RING!!!! *  
  
^hoeee.saved by the bell!!!^ I thought as I sighed.  
  
"Kinomoto!!! Can I see you at my desk?" Masamori-sensei asked.  
  
"H-Hai Masamori-sensei!" I said trying to put on a fake smile as I trotted up to his desk.  
  
"Kinomoto' He said when I reached the desk 'Im not at all impressed with your behavior in class today! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Hai sensei.." I said as I looked at the ground.  
  
"That's all I wanted to say.oh and remember that your review is due tomorrow and it will count as 10 points of your test grade!"  
  
"Hai." I said as I walked out of the room to meet Tomoyo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After school)  
  
"I cant wait until we get out of school!!! Just 3 more days!!!!" Tomoyo said smiling brightly as we walked to the music hall. (Sakura and Tomoyo are still in music.but they don't play the recorder anymore.now Sakura plays the flute and Tomoyo plays clarinet, and ya of course Tomoyo still sings!!!)  
  
"Un!!! And only 4 days until we go to DisneyWorld!!!!!! I cant wait!!!" I said jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Un.to bad we have to march in those tasteless uniforms in the parade there..I could make better ones!!!!...*eyes look sad* and the worst part is.they wont let me bring my video camera on the plane trip there!!!!"  
  
I sighed, actually I was glad she couldn't bring it on the plane...the ride was going to be very long since we were going from Tomoeda to Florida..and I don't think I could stand her videotaping me while I slept.  
  
Just then I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Looking at the person I saw...Eriol who's percussion music was now scattered all over the ground. I got up and helped him to his feet and started to pick up his music.  
  
"Gomen ne..I'm sooo clumsy some times!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura-san!! I wasn't looking where I was going...don't blame yourself for a mistake on my par.." Eriol froze as his and Tomoyo's hands touched when they were both picking up the same piece of music.  
  
"Uhhh.Eriol-kun...Tomoyo-chan are you guys ok? You look kind of..sick.."(poor sakura still as dense as ever)  
  
They shook their heads and looked at me. "Ya were fine..its just realy hot in here isnt it Eriol?"  
  
"Uhhhh Un!!!" He said shaking his head dumbly.  
  
"Ok if you say so...." I said as I turned around only to run into someone else.  
  
I was about to fall until I felt the persons hand grab a hold of mine.  
  
"Arigato..Gomen for running into you like that.." I said finding the floor very interesting.  
  
"Its ok..don't worry about it!" said a very familiar voice.  
  
Looking up I saw Syaoran. At that point I started to turn bright red when I realized he was still holding my hand, and having Tomoyo in the background yelling 'KAWAII' with a video camera in her hand didn't help me much.  
  
"I-I ummm.." I saw the room I was in start to spin and get blurry and then everything went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Catching Sakura I picked her up and Tomoyo went to get the nurse. I sat down on a chair near by and shook Sakura lightly.  
  
"Sakura..wake up!! Are you ok? Sakura..wake up!!!!!!!!" I said as I shook her.  
  
"Enjoying yourself I see my cute lil descendent?!" Eriol commented  
  
"Shut up Eriol...your not helping!! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!"  
  
"Well..why don't you kiss her, maybe it will be like sleeping beauty and she will wake up?"  
  
"ERIOL!!' I said in a warning tone 'DON'T PUSH IT, OR YOU WONT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE CHRILDERN WITH TOMOYO-CHAN!!!"  
  
With that comment he shut up.^heh.I knew that would shut him up in a hurry^ I thought as I smirked to myself.  
  
Eriol fainted when Tomoyo ran in with the nurse, all I could do is laugh as Tomoyo shook Eriol asking him what was wrong.  
  
"Syaoran' Tomoyo said looking at me 'Whats wrong with Eriol?!"  
  
"Just something he saw." I said smirking.  
  
She looked at me with a puzzled look as I walked out of the room with following the nurse.  
  
(The nurse is carrying Eriol and Syaoran still has Sakura)  
  
When we got to the nurses office I set Sakura carefully down on one of the little beds there.(You know the ones..they aren't that comfortable..they smell funny..ya those)  
  
"You can go now." The nurse instructed Tomoyo and I as she laid Eriol on another one of the beds. "IIE..i mean Iie that's ok..I'll stay.."  
  
"Oh so you must be her boyfriend then!" she said smiling cheerily.  
  
"Iie.just a good friend!! Realy!!!"  
  
"SHURE..."  
  
"And you?" She said pointing at Tomoyo who was standing next to me.  
  
"err..ummm..welll.."  
  
"Let me guess.you're his 'good' friend also arnt you?!" She said putting an enphasis on the word 'good'  
  
"Yep!" Tomoyo said smiling happily.  
  
^If she gets any redder I could swear she was a cherry!^ I thought smirking.  
  
The nurse exited the room with a sigh and left us with our two unconcious friends.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked looking at me.  
  
"You should call Sakura's Oniichan and tell him that shes staying the night at your house so he wont go crazy and try to blame the hole incident on me."  
  
"Good idea!' she said getting up 'Will you watch Eriol for me while im gone?"  
  
^Ya..WATCH.him heh!^  
  
"Ya shure..watever!"  
  
"Ok thanks" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (20 min later)  
  
Sighing Tomoyo stood up. "This is getting boring..why don't we just go home?"  
  
"What and leave them here?"  
  
"Iie Iie...were taking them with us.you do know a tranportation spell right?"  
  
"Well ya but..." she cut me off  
  
"GREAT!!! Than I will tell the nurse were leaving!" She said as she walked out the door.  
  
I picked Sakura up knowing we would be leaving soon, and tomoyo ran back into the room.  
  
"Ok! Ready to go?"  
  
"Un.."  
  
I muddered a quick incantation that would take us to Tomoyo's room and with that we were gone. Getting to Tomoyo's was easy.it was the landing that was hard! We all landed with a thud with Sakura on top of me and Eriol on top of Tomoyo. (They had been carying them so of course they landed that way!)  
  
After my blushing had subsided a little I got to my feet and picked sakura up and leaned her agenst the wall when I heard tomoyo.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!! A LIL HELP HERE!!! HES HEAVY!!!!"  
  
We both heard a small moan and then laughter followed.that only meant on thing..sakura was awake! Turning around I looked at the aburn haired girl who was rolling around on the floor laughing at the prediciment her friend was in.  
  
"You-You look like your *hehe* HAVING FUN TOMOYO!!!" She said.  
  
Tomoyo mumbled something that sounded like "Come over here and say that" and then said. "YOUR ONE TO TALK JUST YOU WAIT!!!"  
  
Sakura blinked at Tomoyo and started to laugh again. I was about to pick Eriol up when he started moving.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
"ON TOP OF TOMOYO!!!" Sakura said burting out laughting.  
  
Eriol quickly got up and tried to cover his bloody nose with his hand.  
  
"Errr..umm..Bathroom?"  
  
"That way eriol" Tomoyo said pointing to the left.  
  
He ran to the bathroom and shut the door, and Sakura grabbed her sides as she laughed even harder.  
  
"O SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo yelled to the girl on the ground.  
  
"H-ha-hai!!" She said turning around, only to be hit in the face with a shoe.  
  
"There!!!" She said smiling happily.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!MOUUUU!! TOMOYO THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!!!!" She said with her hand cupped where the shoe had hit her.  
  
"Ya I know..gomen! But you were being so mean!!"  
  
"I guess I was.." She said.  
  
Looking down at my watch I noticed the time.  
  
"Kami-sama!!!! Ive got to go! My Okaa-sans gona KILL me for being out so late! Ja!!" I said as I hurried out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sakura)  
  
As soon as Syaoran sprinted out the front door we all looked at eachother. (ya eriols out of the bathroom)  
  
"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked to no one impartictular.  
  
"His Okaa-san is very strict Tomoyo and if he isnt home at the specified time to train he gets severly punished" Eriol stated.  
  
(45 min later after lots of talking that I don't want to type)  
  
"Well I guess we should all be going then.." I said as I walked to the door.  
  
"Demo Sakura-chan your staying here with me! I called your Onii-chan when you passed out so he wouldn't blame it all on syaoran"  
  
"oh.' I smiled sweetly 'Ok then!!! Lets study before I forget everything again!"  
  
I turned to Eriol who was standing behind us. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
He put on his Im-up-to-something smile and gladly accepted. "Oh and why don't we see if Syaoran wants to join us as well?" he added.  
  
"I don't see why not..its been 45 minutes Im shure hes been home for a while by now.Ill call and ask!" Tomoyo said while having the same smile as Eriol.  
  
^Ohhh no I don't like where this is going!!!!!^ I thought to myself.  
  
"I talked to Li-san and she thought it would be a good idea for him to get some extra studying in!!" Tomoyo said walking in to the room.  
  
"oh tomoyo why don't we go make some tea for everyone?" Eriol asked looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"oh good idea Eriol!" she said taking his hand and dragging him out the door.  
  
I again started to laugh again as eriol got another nosebleed when Tomoyo grabbed his hand. (ya I switched it this time!!! Now eriol is extremely nervous and Syaoran isnt..for a while!! *laughs maniacally*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (in the kitchen Tomoyo and Eriol)  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Looking at Eriol I started to tell him my plan. "Ok first of all we need to get them alone.."  
  
"And why would that be dear Tomoyo?"  
  
^He called my dear...maybe he does like me after all^ I looked over at him and blushed immediately finding the floor rather interesting. ^Iie Iie he just thinks of you as a good friend^  
  
"errrr..uummmm...cant you tell?!" I asked still staring at my feet.  
  
"Iie what are you talking about?"  
  
I sighed and looked up at him. "Mouuu..for being the reincarnation of the great clow reed you shure don't know anything!!!! They love each other!!! But they are both to afraid to tell one another!"  
  
"oh." Eriol said feeling rather stupid for not noticing but then again he had only been back in tomoeda for about 3 weeks.  
  
"So this is how were going to do it ok?! With your help that is..because it needs your magic to work." I said.  
  
"Shure..anything to torture..er um I mean help my cute lil descendent."  
  
"Ok well first of all... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (back with sakura)  
  
(sakura)  
  
  
  
I sighed hearing the doorbell ring for the 10th time.  
  
"WELL IF NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO GET THAT THAN I GUESS I WILL!!" I yelled throwing my hands up in defeat. I had gotten rather tired of listening to it anyway.  
  
"COMING!!!" I yelled running down the stairs.  
  
Opening the door I said in a rather annoyed voice "May I help you?!"  
  
"Its nice to see you to Sakura!" Someone said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh gomen ne Syaoran.I didn't know it was you...I..would you like to come in?' 'Eriol and Tomoyo are in the kitchen making tea so we can just go up to Tomoyo's room and wait on them...o and start studying!" I said turning a slight pink color.  
  
^ I just suggested we go up to tomoyo's room alone and wait on them..BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!^ I thought turning a even darker shade of pink.  
  
"Ok..." He said as he came in and started to walk up the stairs followed by a rather slow me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back with Tomoyo and Eriol in the Kitchen)  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
"And that's how we'll do it!" I said smiling brightly.  
  
"ahhhh...and so should we be inside the house or say we need to go to my house and get something?" Eriol asked inquizically.  
  
"Inside! If we were gone they might get suspictious...I dought Sakura-chan would notice....but Syaoran-kun would deffinatly notice!"  
  
"Oh and Eriol.."  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Can I ask one more favor of you?"  
  
"Hai.Of course you may Tomoyo-chan!!" "Would you make it where I can videotape it?' I said making puppy dog eye 'Pretty please!!"  
  
"Of course!' he said flashing his awesome smile at me 'all I need is one of your video cameras."  
  
"Ok here you go!" I said as I handed him my new personalized purple video camera.  
  
He mumbled something and then the video camera disappeared.  
  
"Where did it..?"  
  
"Magic." Was his only reply.  
  
"Ohh I see!! So that way they will be less likely to notice it!!!! Good idea..' I said throwing my arms around his neck 'arigato!!!"  
  
"No problem.." He said turning red (Not that Tomoyo noticed or anything)  
  
Realizing what I was doing I quickly let go and apologized.  
  
"Its ok no reason to apologize.you were just ganki(happy) that's all!" He said as he stumbled over his words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Upstairs with Sakura and Syaoran)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I looked up at Sakura who seemed to be uneasy and I wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Sakura-chan...what's wrong you seem uneasy about something?"  
  
"Oh its nothing..I-I'm just worried about finals that's all..."  
  
"Are you shure?" I said as I looked into her eyes as I sligtly blushed trying to find out if she was lying to me.and she was.  
  
"Ummm...I-I..I...un im shure!!!" she said as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Ok if your shure."  
  
" I am" she answered back quickly.  
  
Looking back down at my maths study final I started to work on another problem when I heard a clicking sound.  
  
"Did you hear something just now?" I asked looking up at Sakura who had apparently fallen asleep on her maths study.  
  
"W..Wha?" she said lifting her head up.  
  
Getting up I walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked.  
  
"Sakura?" I asked in a questioning tone.  
  
"Un." she said sleepily.  
  
"Do Tomoyo's doors lock from the inside or out?"  
  
"anouuu..inside I think..demo why do you want to know?" she said lifting her head up.  
  
"Because I think were locked in.."  
  
"NANI?!" she yelled getting up and running to the window to see if it was open.  
  
"ITS LOCKED TO!!! HOEEEEE!! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she asked right as the phone rang.  
  
I tried frantically to calm Sakura as I went to answer the phone "Moshi Moshi..."(you can hear Sakura in the background screaming the entire time -.-;;;)  
  
"Li-kun?" I heard Tomoyo's voice ask.  
  
"Un its me...but why are all the doors and windows locked?" I asked until I heard Eriol in the background. "WAIT HE DID THIS DIDN'T HE?!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Iie!! He didn't you see there was a little accident" she said innocently.  
  
"Start explaining." I said coldly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter and I decided not to leave it in to much of a cliffy (for those of you who hate cliffys) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Well I'll get the next chapter up soon! But the more reviews I get the faster it will be up!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


End file.
